User blog:Loygansono55/ERBoH Cameos Hurt/Heal
LAST MOVE: Metal - Kill Walkers, heal Edward Kenway So, there's been a sort of fad floating around this Wiki: the Hurt/Heal game, where ERB characters, amongst other things have been the subject, and just about everything has been done, except for the cameo appearances. I will be doing Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, and season 4, once it's finished. I will not be including animals such as Napoleon's horse, repeat cameos, or anybody that did not originate as a cameo appearance. If I forget anybody, please let me know XD. I will update this whenever I feel like it, or if anybody is willing to be used as a slave, I will get them to do it, haha. Get Hurting and Healing, I guess :) Rules #Each user may only use 1 Hurt and/or Heal per 12 hours; you have to wait 12 hours before the next comment. Once a day is boring :) #To add some variety, if you choose, you may Hurt or Heal a character for 2 HP, but if you do this, you cannot perform the second action. #The maximum amount of HP one character can have is 50. #You cannot change your action once you have commented. #Have fun, and don't take this too seriously :P Season 1 'WINNER!' George Washington: 18 HP Dead John McCain - Killed by BasaltWolfED145RS (2 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Regretted by History! Hot Alien - Killed by Four4 (4 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Non-intelligent Life! Jesus Quintana - Killed by NightHawk9001 (5 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: STRIKE! Dudes from Japan - Killed by Tkwarrior (6 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Hiroshima all over Again! Gilderoy Lockhart - Killed by Meatholl (6 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: No Defence Against the Dark Arts! Sulu - Killed by Captain Warrior (8 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: It's Not Always the Red Shirts! A man named Jesus - Killed by Kevin08015 (11 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: The Anti-Christ! "Howling Mad" Murdock - Killed by J1coupe (12 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Stomped Out! John "Hannibal" Smith - Killed by NightHawk9001 (16 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Hannihilated! Johann Sebastian Bach - Killed by Four4 (18 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Decomposing! Templeton "Face" Peck - Killed by Captain Warrior (19 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Facing Death! Stormtrooper - Killed by Mrpietcaptain (22 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Return of the Je-die! KassemG - Killed by Kevin08015 (27 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Sticking his Nose in the Grave! Mr. McFeely - Killed by NightHawk9001 (31 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Delivered his Death! Spock - Killed by NightHawk9001 (35 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Lived Long and Prospered! Jesus Christ - Killed by Kevin08015 (38 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Died for your Sins! Dudes from New York - Killed by DexterMaximus (40 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Hijacked and Attacked! Carl Sagan - Killed by NightHawk9001 (41 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Experiment Gone Wrong! Season 2 WINNER! John F. Kennedy: 33 HP Dead Tootie Ramsey - Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes (43 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Facts of the Afterlife! Boushh the Bounty Hunter - Killed by Kevin08015 (43 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Amboushhed! Princess Peach - Killed by NightHawk9001 (44 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Sorry, but our Princess is Dead! Mikhail Baryshnikov - Killed by BackToTheFuturama86 (44 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Dance of Death! Civil Rights March Extras - Killed by Lasse200 (44 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Uncivilised! Steve - Killed by NightHawk9001 (45 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Drunk a Little too Much! Indian Independence March Extras - Killed by Kevin08015 (45 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Right to Remain Inanimate! Sammy Davis - Killed by Scrawland Scribblescrath (47 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: I Smell a Rat! Pleistarchus - Killed by Kevin08015 (47 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Thrown over the Cliff! White Preacher in Indian Independence March - Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes (48 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: ??? White Preacher in Civil Rights March - Killed by Lasse200 (48 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: ??? Queen Gorgo - Killed by BackToTheFuturama86 (50 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Gorgoner! Dalek - Killed by J1coupe (51 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: EXTERMINATED! Marlon Brando - Killed by Kevin08015 (52 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: ??? Jackson 5 - Killed by Meatholl (52 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: ??? Spartan - Killed by NightHawk9001 (55 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: ??? Urban Ninja - Killed by Kevin08015 (59 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: It Seems Stealth Wasn't Enough! Mustached Cowboy - Killed by Mrpietcaptain (60 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Shot Up! Moses' Honeys - Killed by Lasse200 (62 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: This Honey isn't Sweet! Marty McFly - Killed by Mrpietaptain (66 days in): ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Back to Kill Valley! Season 3 Lando Calrissian: 8 HP Pirates: 11 HP Gangsters: 12 HP Edward Kenway: 14 HP Lump: 31 HP Ignorance and Want: 10 HP Jimmy Olsen: 7 HP Krillin: 7 HP Americans: 6 HP Scotsmen: 12 HP Dead Miley Stewart - Killed by NightFalcon9004: ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: ??? Lilly Truscott - Killed by Teddyfail: ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: ??? Walkers - Killed by MetalFire: ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: ??? Category:Blog posts